A to Z of Transformers Armada 100 Words
by Shath
Summary: 100 words about some of the prominent Armada characters. Ch 1: Optimus Prime & Megatron. Ch 2: Jetfire & Starscream. Ch 3: Hotshot & Red Alert.
1. The Leaders

**A to Z of Transformers Armada ****(100 Words) - The Leaders **

_Optimus Prime __the Observant __Organiser _

As leader of the Autobots, Optimus found that organisation was integral when it came to planning missions. He realised that he was not only organising a battalion of Autobots, but a group of individuals, each with their own methods of entering battle, distinctive fighting styles, and unique strengths and weaknesses. Optimus was very observant, often taking realms of mental notes about the Autobots under his command, to ensure that their needs were fulfilled, that he utilised them most effectively in battle and out, and that overall, they were content in their positions, and with the duties that they were assigned.

_Megatron the __Malevolent and __Malicious __Monster _

Megatron truly was a monster. A conqueror bent on conquest, Megatron thought of his soldiers as expendable, carelessly sending them on potentially suicidal missions. He criticised them often, his malevolence only greater for the Autobots than his own warriors. While many sought to please him, trying desperately to gain favour, Megatron rarely handed out praise, yet was first to deal with those that had failed, accidentally or otherwise, with malicious words that pierced the toughest armour around one's spark, and often with a brutal hand or gun blast to ensure the message was crystal clear: failure is not an option.


	2. The Fliers

**A to Z of Transformers Armada ****(100 Words) - The Fliers **

_Jetfire the Judgemental Joker _

Occasionally letting a jovial joke slip off his tongue, Jetfire may be a joker sometimes, but in his spark he could be serious and often judgemental. He took great responsibility and performed his duties with fervour, and did not think twice before looking down upon those that did not. Quick to pass judgement, Jetfire often evaluated others based on first impressions. Jetfire was proud, sometimes to the point of arrogance, and was rather impatient. Yet deep in his spark, Jetfire was a good Autobot with a kind, warm spark, and always had a light-hearted joke to cheer up his comrades.

_Starscream the __Shrieking, Solitary and Sorrowful_

Starscream was good at shrieking. Screaming his metallic lungs out as his spark cried in agony, Starscream had never felt more alone. He may have been surrounded by others, but they did not think like him. They could not understand him, and he could not understand them. He may not have been physically alone, but his existence was solitary, as Autobot and Decepticon alike avoided him, mistaking his social unease for hostility. Sorrow flooded through his body and he screamed his sadness to the stars. Autobot or Decepticon? Starscream felt torn between the two choices, but neither choice seemed right.


	3. The Fast & The Fixer

**A to Z of Transformers Armada ****(100 Words) - The Fast & The Fixer **

_Hotshot the Happy, Helpful and Hasty _

Loyal to his friends, Hotshot is always there to lend a helping hand. His happy smiles brightened the day, and no matter what the task, Hotshot always does his best. Hotshot always puts his friends first, standing up and believing in them no matter what, and whenever they are in trouble he is there to help out and make them feel better. Speeding across the lands in vehicle mode, Hotshot can get anywhere with haste. He can also be hasty when making decisions and judgements sometimes, but Hotshot has a lot of heart and is not afraid to share it.

_Red Alert the Relaxed but Ready _

As a medic, Red Alert knows that keeping calm is important to help his patients relax as much as possible. Never one to panic, he is cool and collected, relaxing when he has the time, but Red Alert is always ready for what life or the Decepticons can throw his way. Red Alert is very realistic and pragmatic, and always knows what to do. He is hard working and loyal, and also very reasonable, not letting his emotions get in the way of his job or common prejudices bias his judgement. Red Alert is always ready to help his friends.


End file.
